


Doggonit (Redder Grass Edition)

by HH_BlueDynamite



Series: Redder Grass [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite
Summary: As the title suggests, this is the 'Redder Grass' version of Doggonit. If you hadn't read 'Redder Grass' yet, go do it so you could see I have changed up the characters.
Series: Redder Grass [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780837
Comments: 28
Kudos: 42





	1. Doggy Deer

As the old saying goes 'one man's trash is other person's treasure.' In this case, it's a hellhound pup's dinner. The little canine was able to find a drumstick in a trashbin and is happily eating away on the meat and bone when there was a loud metallic bang, frightening the poor pooch. It hides underneath the trash lead as two demon men come running into the alleyway.

One of them checked around the corner. "Looks like the coast's clear. Still got the stuff?"

His buddy chortled as he pulled out two balls of coke. "With all the drugs that Flake had stowed away, I doubt he'd be missing these puppies." Their snickering scared the poor pooch. It tries to look for a way to escape undetected, but when it backed up, a pipe fell, making the thugs jump at the sound.

"What was that?"

One of them pulls out a gun and saunters over to where the puppy is hiding. It tried not to whimper as the footsteps got closer. Another pair of footsteps echoes through the alley. As the new sound drew closer, a shadow looms through the narrow passageway. It grew longer, bigger, and more menacing. Whatever it was, it had a menacing smile and twisted antlers. The two druggies quivered in fear at the sight.

"I-I-Is that wh-who I think it is?" the demon with the gun stuttered, the metal object rattling in his shaking grip.

"Can't be. I-I he thought he was a myth!" his buddy shouted.

"Well, I ain't stayin' around to find out! I'm outta here!"

"W-Wait for me!"

Seeing that it was no longer in danger, the little pup emerged from it's hiding place, panting happily at its deer-like savior.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

The menacing shadow turned to normal as Alastor appeared, hold a brown bag full of groceries in one arm and a red cane in his other hand and looking around curiously. "Hmmm. I could have sworn I heard someone." He looks down the empty alley. "Who ever was here, they are gone now." Just as he was about to leave, humming as he did, he was unaware of a small creature ambling over to him. He was only made aware of its presence when it yelped twice.

Brown red eyes snap open and peer down. At Alastor's feet is a brown fur puppy, looking to be a few weeks old, and has a scaly spine and tail. The very sight of the pooch made his skin crawl. With a curl of his lip as he tries to keep up his smile, he backs away and turns around and heads toward the hotel. It wasn't long when he started hearing more footsteps in tandem with his own. His grip on the grocery bag tightened and he whips his head back to the puppy following him, its tail wagging.

It became harder for Alastor to keep up his smile. "Please, go away. Shoo," he ordered through gritted teeth, moving his hand in a 'shoo' motion. The dog did not move, except for stand on its hindlegs and yelping cheerfully. In order to have the mangy mutt go away for good, Alastor finds a stick at arm's, or cane's, length. He uses his cane to pick it up. "Do you see this stick? Go catch it!" He throws the stick far. He looks back down to see the puppy gone. Alastor sighs in relief before turning to continue his walk back to the hotel.

*Arf!**Arf!*

The radio host nearly jumped out of his clothes when the pup appeared in front of him. The puppy has returned with the stick, still as cheerful as ever. And it made Alastor feel tense. That tension increased when the puppy decided to rub his leg. It fell forward when Alastor suddenly disappeared.

The puppy looked around, wondering where Alastor went to.


	2. Hair of a Dog

Husk is nursing a hangover-induced headache with a bottle of gin, something Angel saw as counterproductive.

"I knew having a bar was bad idea," Angel muttered.

Charlie chuckled. "Oh, fun fact, Angel: drinking alcohol isn't necessarily a sin. Just over-indulgence is." The fact didn't make Angel feel pleased at all.

"I don't give shit," Angel said, but let it go. He looks around for a certain moth. "Dare I ask: Where's Vaggie?"

Charlie smirked. "I haven't seen her all day."

Angel narrowed his eyes at her and groans. "She's probably out causing trouble again." He glares at Husk. "If only _someone_ was doin' their job."

"My bad," Husk apologized. "That vodka was just so damn good."

Angel muttered various profanities in Italian as he rubbed his eyes before sighing. He takes a glance at a nearby clock. "I wonder what's takin' Al so long…"

Dusting a vanity, Niffty rolled her eye. "The pansy can take care of himself."

"Still…" Angel trailed off.

"Awww," Charlie cooed, snaking an arm around Angel's shoulders and pulls him down to her level, holding him close. Angel shoots her a death glare. "It's sooo sweet of you caring for another." Angel gritted his teeth. Before he could say something snippy to her, the hotel doors flew open and a slightly disheveled Alastor quickly came in and closed the doors just as fast. He has a death grip on his cane and around the groceries he purchased, his hair was in slight disarray, and he was sweating and panting. He looked like he had been running as fast he could.

"Al!" Angel exclaimed. He pushes Charlie away and quickly goes over to his friend. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Hm? O-Oh, nonononono! No, it's nothing, dear," Alastor reassured with a nervous chuckle.

Angel noticed how Alastor's radio filter grew dense. He knew what it meant. Alastor isn't being sincere. "Ya sure? Ya look like ya ran a marathon," Angel commented.

"I…thought a nice run would do me some good. Oh, and here are the groceries for tonight's dinner," Alastor said, handing Angel the bag.

"…What took ya long? The store is just a few blocks down," Angel inquired.

"Um…There was a riot, so I took an alternate route," Alastor lied, his radio filter apparent. With his cane in hand, he walked past Angel.

"Where ya goin'?"

"To my private quarters to freshen up a bit," Alastor said. He hums a ditty as he headed towards the stairs. He heard the mosaic doors open.

"I'm back, putas!" Vaggie exclaimed.

"Where the hell were you?" Angel asked. "You know what? I don't want to know… What's with that?"

"Awww, what a cute puppy!" Charlie gushed.

Alastor froze in mid-step. He turns to see the very same dog from earlier in Vaggie's arms. His eyes turned to red static and his smile disappeared. Husk walks up to him.

"What's up?" the winged-cat asked his new boss. Husk waves a hand in front of Alastor's face. When that didn'y stirrup a reaction, he snapped his claws a few times. Still nothing. Husk raise a bushy brow in confusion.

"Hey, Cherry boy. Take a look at what I just—" Vaggie, with the puppy, was about a foot away from the catatonic deer demon when he finally snapped back to reality and nudges Vaggie away with his cane. "Hey, what gives? I wasn't doin' anything this time! And you do know I don't swing that way," Vaggie argued. The puppy yelped and leaps out of her arms and runs over to Alastor. To everyone's surprise, he rears back, using his cane to keep the pup at a distance.

"Wherever you have found this…dog, take it back. Now," Alastor ordered, eyeing the puppy warily.

Vaggie scoffs. "What's the big deal? It's just a puppy. And it looks it's taking a shine to ya."

Alastor again keeps the pup at bay with his cane. "I don't care. Take. It. Back. Vaggie."

"Dogs ain't allowed in the hotel, Vaggie," Angel said.

"What? Why?" the moth asked.

"Just…Just because."

Vaggie puts her hands on her hips. "What's with you guys? What about Fat Nuggets being here?"

"That's because it is a darling piglet and not a dog. Now, please, take this thing out, immediately." It hurt Angel a bit, as he loves all kinds of animals, but he respected Alastor's wishes.

"No dogs allowed, huh? What happens if a patient is a dog demon?" Charlie inquired.

"We'll…deal with it when it happens," Alastor answered.

Slowly, but surely, Vaggie started to put two and two together. A coy smirk formed on her face.

"Vaggie," Angel forewarned. "Whateva you're plannin', forget about it and take the dog outside."

"What?" the pornstar drawled, her tone mischievous. "I'm not doin' anything."

"That smile says otherwise."

"Hey, it's not my fault that Smiles here, is afraid of dogs."

Charlie raised a brow. "Is that why there is a ban on dogs?" She then muttered, "Interesting."

Alastor's smile curled at the corner and his eye twitched. "I am not." His radio noise turned heavy and everyone else backed away slowly. Very rarely does Alastor give off his demonic aura, only when to intimidate a potential threat to either himself or his companions. Vaggie stood firm and her posture confident as Alastor strode closer to her. Angel could feel the static in the air making his fur rise, but he stayed where he was, unsure of what to do. "And if you don't mind, you harlot, refrain from muttering that sentence in the future. Comprendre?"

"Let me say it in my native tongue…No," Vaggie lifts the puppy, allowing the pooch to lick Alastor's nose once. The action made the stag's whole-body shake and his eyes twitched before he was gone in a red flash. Angel and Husk stared blankly with a mix of shock and horror.

Vaggie, on the other hand, smiled in triumph. Charlie smiled in amusement.

"He's afraid of dogs, eh? This is going to be interesting."


	3. Tail Between Legs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.**

* * *

"Why the fuck did you do that?!" Angel asked.

Vaggie shrugged. "Eh, just felt like it." She puts down the dog, letting it scurry up the stairs, likely after Alastor. The moth pornstar decides to lay down across a divan, evidently proud of what she did.

"That wasn't very nice, Vaggie," the Demon Princess lightly scolded with a smirk.

"Yeah, you're right. It was hilarious!" Vaggie laughed, clearly bearing no guilt. "Oh man, I wish I recorded that shit. I think I even saw his tail between his legs." Charlie giggled. Angel Dust was far less amused.

"Hilarious, huh? How would you like it when someone laughs at your phobias?" Angel inquired.

"Pfft, I have nothing to fear, en absoluta," Vaggie smiled. She turns on her phone to check her Twitter. Angel groans in frustration and struggles to keep himself from strangling the moth.

"…Nothin' ta fear, eh? What about alcohol?" he challenged. The grin on Vaggie's face dropped. She shoots him a glare.

"…It's _not_ a fear," she seethed, her red 'x' glowing.

Angel raises a brow. "If ya say so. Just should go up and apologize. It won't kill ya."

"...Ugh, you sound like my mom."

"And you sound like an unruly teenagah. Now go. Affrettarsi."

With a grumpy pout, Vaggie makes his her up the stairs, begrudgingly, not before shouldering Angel harshly. Alastor's, and Angel's, place of residence is the spire on the side of hotel at the top floors just above the cruise ship…Vaggie wonders why the ship is attached to the building. She puts the question in the back burner and makes her way to the door leading to Alastor's room.

"I don't know what's the big deal," Vaggie grumbled. She sees the puppy scratching at the door, wanting to be with Alastor. "Hey, Al. Just wanna say that I'm sorry for hurtin' your feelings and blahblahblah. Satisfecho?" she said, halfheartedly. There was no answer. Vaggie presses on the door to try and hear for anything. She could faintly hear Alastor mumbling something repeatedly. She scoffs and turns to leave. She heard whimpering from the puppy. The little animal gave her the 'puppy-dog' eyes. She bends down to pick it up. "Sorry, precious, but deer boy wants nothing of it."

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Angel waited anxiously for anything. He deeply wishes that Alastor would get a hellphone so he could at least text him. Charlie sat on the divan with a smirk as she watched the spider pace.

"…So, our darling Vaggie has a strong dislike for alcohol?" the princess wondered. "That would explain why she didn't sample the margarita I purchased for her." Vaggie had pretended that she drank it before dumping the rest in a nearby plant when Charlie, supposedly, wasn't looking

"I don't gotta say anything to _you_. Besides, its against policy to divulge personal information ta civilians," Angel explained. True, he let it slip that Vaggie doesn't like alcohol, but that's it.

Charlie snickers. "Oh, Angel, Angel, Angel…I'm _hardly_ a civilian. Hell, I'm _sponsoring_ this hotel of yours, so I'm qualified to know the patient's deepest, darkest problems." She summons up her trident and uses it to yank Angel down to her level so the two could see each other eye to eye. "And do keep in mind, I am the _motherfucking princess_." Angel could see her horns starting to grow out. "Crystal?"

The spider knew he should be intimidated, and he is, but he refuses to show it for Charlie's satisfaction. He glared at her before sighing and moving away from the trident so he could stand straight. "I don't know. All Vaggie said was that we didn't need to worry about alcoholism because she ain't fond of it."

A well-manicured brow rose. "That's it? And you didn't tell her to elaborate?"

"Of course, we did, but she didn't wanna be pressed. We ain't gonna force anybody ta talk if they don't wanna," Angel said. He crosses his arms.

Charlie scoffed. "You won't be able to go anywhere if you're not going to force it out of them."

"Listen here, donna diavolo," Angel sneered. "You may be sponsorin' our hotel and the Godforsaken princess, but those are the rules. Am I clear?"

Charlie narrowed her eyes at the spider. He's definitely got cajones, even though he'd act like he doesn't. It's admirable, though foolish. "…Transparently."

They didn't need to wait any longer as they heard footsteps going down the stairs. Angel at first hoped that Alastor was coming too but such notion was proven wrong when only Vaggie, puppy in hand, descended.

"Sooo, any luck?" he asked.

"Take a guess," Vaggie answered as she walked by. Angel looks back up, clearly worried for his friend.

"Vaggie, you keep the dog down here. I'll go talk to Al," Angel ordered.

"Como sea."

"And what are you going to do?" Charlie asked.

"Like I said: I'm gonna to talk to Al," Angel said, before going up.

"…I'm starting to think that guy has a boner for the deer," Vaggie remarked.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Angel reaches the spire and door and goes to knock. "Al? It's just me, Angel. And don't worry, the puppy isn't here. I just wanna see if you're holdin' up okay." A few seconds felt like minutes to him before the door cracked opened slightly. "Al?" The spider sees the stag at his bed, his head in his hands as he muttered to himself.

"I'm in control…I'm in control…I'm in control…I'm in control…" Alastor repeated under his breath. His long fingers were tangled in his dull red hair and his ears slouched. Angel's heart lurched in his chest. This is what Alastor does when he's trying to…keep himself together. Angel also spotted Fat Nuggets on the bed with Alastor, nudging the stag with his nose. The piglet sees Angel quietly walking in.

Angel clears his throat. "Alastor?" The stag stopped his mantra and his hands slide out of his tresses and lie limp on his thighs. He turns to Angel, his smile severely strained and he looked pale.

"My…apologies, Angel…" he said, before giving the piglet's head a light scratching.

"…Don't be," Angel said. He walks over to the stag's bed and sits down. Fat Nuggets stayed put between the two. "I get it. Remember back in 1948, with that typhoon? You were there for me, so I'm gonna do the same."

Alastor's smile turned soft, a little solemn. "What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you? Truly."

Angel returned the smile with his own. "…So, about the pup…"

* * *

**Please, leave a comment!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really loving the friendship between Angel and Alastor. Who agrees?


	4. Hush Puppy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.**

* * *

Niffty waltzed into the lobby. "Dinner is almost ready, everyone! So, go wash your hands or I'll—huh?" She notices the puppy, now on a leash that Vaggie is holding. "What's with this thing?" the dog barked in response, wagging its tail.

"Some dog I picked up on my way back here," Vaggie answered, not tearing her gaze from her hellphone. Niffty noticed her irritation.

"Why do you like you're about to go ape?" Niffty asked.

"Are you calling me an ape?"

"It's an expression from my time," Niffty answered. "What I meant to say was what's wrong?"

Vaggie snorted before returning to her phone. "Nothing. Just Alastor being difficult."

"Difficult?"

"From I what I understand, Alastor doesn't like dogs," Husk said.

"Huh?"

"The deer has a ban of no dogs in this hotel. Estupido…" Vaggie muttered. She reaches down to pet the puppy.

"If that's it, I hate to be him when we do get a dog demon as a patient," Husk said.

"You mean if we get a patient," Niffty said.

Vaggie raised a brow curiously. She turned her head to see Angel descending from the stairs with no Radio Host. She bites back a groan. "Let me guess. Deer Boy is still all scaredy-cat and refuses to come down unless the dog is gone, right?"

"Al and I came to an agreement," Angel said diplomatically. "He agreed that the dog can stay until we find her a new owner. In the meantime, you're charge of watching her and making sure she doesn't bother him, Vaggie."

"What? Why me? I thought you're the one good with animals?"

"Uh, because you were the one that brought the dog here in the first place and made the Radio Host go ghost," Angel pointed out.

"Hmph," Vaggie pouted, crossing her arms. Happy as ever, the puppy wagged her tail, barking. The moth smiles at the pooch.

Angel looks around. "Where's the Demon Princess?"

"Do I look like her keeper? Not that I mind," Vaggie said.

"She's in the kitchen," Niffty said. "Which reminds me. Go get washed. If I don't see squeaky clean hands, then forget eating." With that, the gruff cyclops returns to the kitchen.

"…Sooo, thought of a name for her yet?" Husk asked.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

10 minutes and Alastor decided to come down when dinner is being served, carrying Fat Nuggets in his arms. He seems to be in a better mood, thankfully. His radio static audibly thickened at the sight of the puppy, but it lightened up when he sees she's still on a leash near Vaggie. Fat Nuggets hop out of the stag's arms and scurries over to the pooch. They sniff eachother before they started wagging their tails. The Radio Host takes a seat as far away as possible. The puppy tried to run to him, but the leash only made her run-in place. Alastor ignores it.

"What is on the menu for today, Ms. Nifft?" Alastor asked.

"Chicken curry," the little demoness answered as she placed a plate down in front of him. "Ya better eat every bite."

Alastor chuckled. "My mother has always told me to eat every bite to show appreciation, even if I may burst! Ha-ha!" A tiny, _tiny_ smile formed on Niffty's lips.

"Mmmm. Looks good as always, Niffty," Charlie said.

The smile was quickly replaced by a frown. "Coming from you, it doesn't inspire confidence," Niffty grunted.

"Oh, what's with the change in attitude. Sounds to me you like Alastor more than me," Charlie smirked.

"At least the man has a decency to call me Nifft."

"L-Ladies, please," Alastor stammered, wanting to prevent a fight.

"Smells good too," Angel said. He sees Fat Nuggets and the puppy staring at him. They even stood on their hind legs. Angel giggled at the sight. "Yeah, yeah. Hold your horses." He gets to retrieve food for them, leftovers from Niffty's cooking. "Here you go, Nuggets. You too...Was she given a name yet?"

With a full mouth, Vaggie answered, "It's Jazz."

Alastor rips a naan bread in half with a bit of force. "Is…that short for Jasmine?"

Vaggie shrugged. "Hey, she likes ya, so I thought I name her 'Jazz'. She's seems to like it too, don't you, Jazz?" Jazz looks up from her plate and barked. "Just so you know, I coulda named her 'Allie' instead." Vaggie's coy smile grew when Alastor's eye twitched again.

"Vaggie, not at the table," Angel chided. Everyone ate in silence.

Jazz was finished with her meal and decided to try again with going to Alastor, the only thing keeping her from doing so is the leash. The leash itself was…chewed in some places, which weakening the rope to the point Jazz was able to break free. Alastor sees the dog coming and jumps up on his chair in fright. Thankfully, Fat Nuggets grabbed the broken end of the leash and stopped Jazz. Despite being held back, the puppy still panted happily and wagged her tail. She barks and Alastor runs backwards out of the chair and to the far end of the kitchen.

Angel sighs. "Vaggie, take Jazz to your room."

"Fine," she groaned. She gets up and takes the pooch. Vaggie returns to finish dinner with everyone else.

"That…was good as always, Ms. Nifft," Alastor complimented as he helped with the dishes.

Niffty stares at him before turning away to hide a blush. "Just call me Nifft. Ya don't have to be so goddamn formal all the time." Alastor tilted his head in confusion. "Sooo, got a request for tomorrow?"

"…Me?"

"I'm looking right at ya, aren't I?"

"Oh…well—"

"Maybe he would like some Thịt Chó Hấp?" Charlie proposed. Alastor's complexion turned a few shades of green and Husk does a spit take.

"Not funny," Husk said after a round of coughing.

"It wasn't joking."

Vaggie, Angel, and Niffty exchanged curious glances. "Say what now?" Angel asked.

"You don't wanna know," Husk dismissed.

* * *

**Please, leave a comment!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Niffty a tsundere lol


	5. Dogging the Question

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.**

* * *

Vaggie couldn't help but chuckle as she watched Fat Nuggets and Jazz play, taking several pictures on her hellphone. The two had become the fastest of friends in such a short time. The poor pig is going to disappointed when Jazz leaves. Vaggie wished that she could keep Jazz around, but a certain stag wouldn't allow it. It has been two days since Jazz came to the hotel and Alastor still wanted nothing to do with her.

Big baby. Vaggie wanted to say it out loud but didn't want to risk letting Angel overhear it.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Jazz started scratching on the door. She gets up from her punk themed comforter, smoothing out her off-shoulder black sweater that she chose to wear for a relaxed day. "Qué te pasa?" Jazz whimpers as she clawed at the door. "You better hope ya need to go to the bathroom, 'cause if it's Al ya want, that's not gonna happen." Jazz, for whatever reason, is still fixated on the Radio Host despite the man's obvious discomfort towards her. Weird puppy thing probably. "So, need to take a shit?" Jazz whimpered and nodded, crossing her hind legs. "Okay. Let's get you on a leash then. Wanna go too, Fat Nuggets?" the piglet oinked.

That was a yes.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

With some papers in hand, Charlie makes her way up the stairs, passing Vaggie with Fat Nuggets and Jazz. "Where are you going?" she asked her flirtatiously.

"Takin' Jazz out," Vaggie answered in a sultry voice.

"And you're taking the pig with you?"

"I already asked Angel if I could so as long as I don't too far from the hotel and yadda-yadda blah-blah,"

Charlie giggled. "I would've love to join you, but duty calls! Have fun!"

"It would be a lot more fun with you."

After winking at her, Charlie continues her way towards the floor where Alastor's room is located. She knocks three times. There was no answer. She then noticed a vintage-styled speaking tube on the wall next to the door. She marveled for a second, as she hadn't seen this model for decades. She lifts the lid and speaks into it. "Hey, Al. It's me! May I come in?" She leans an ear close as she waited for an answer.

"You may, dear," she heard Alastor say. "The door is unlocked. I'll be down in a jiffy!" There was a click and Charlie entered the bedroom. She noticed how the suite was sectioned. One side of the room has a reddish hue to it with 1920s styled appliances, clearly Alastor's space. The other was a comfortable shade of pink, clearly Angel's side, with a fuzzy beanie bag and a pet bed for Fat Nuggets.

The princess spots a row of framed pictures on a vanity above the fireplace in the middle of the suite. Many of them contained images of Angel, some being selfies. There is one selfie of him with a plump demon belle dressed like a flapper. Another selfie made by the spider was of him and Alastor. The stag looked nervous. Given his disdain for modern technology, he probably wasn't thrilled getting his picture taken by a phone. Out of all the photos, one caught her eye. The sepia tone of the photo tells Charlie of its age. In it is Alastor with the Overlord, Rosie, and another woman. Franklin, perhaps? Then this photo was taken before her erasure. There was something…odd about the picture. A nagging feeling in the back of her mind so mysterious that she could not put her finger on it. Does the sepia coloration around Alastor seem lighter than the rest?

Before she could figure it out, Alastor descended from some stairs in the corner. "Apologies for the wait. I had a short skit to do over the radio. Is there something you need?" Alastor asked.

"A skit, eh? Well, shoot. Looks like I missed it," Charlie lamented with mirth.

"Oh, it's all right. I have another skit to do later if you want to have a listen."

"I would be delighted! There's not a lot of good radio stations now. Not since the disappearance of the Radio Demon."

"Is…that right?" Alastor takes notice of the papers in Charlie's hand. He clears his throat. "Uh, are those applications of curious sinners?"

"Yep! Here ya go!" Charlie hands Alastor the papers. "There are many interesting participants for this entertaining project of yours."

Alastor looks through the forms. "Oh, my…They look promising!" He holds the papers close to his chest. "We're finally going to have more patients here!" He looks through the papers. He eventually comes across a girl named Crymini…a Hell _hound_. His ears slouched slightly. Of course…he did say that he'll deal with it when it happens…

Charlie smirked a little. She takes a sideways glance at the sepia photo before returning to Alastor. "I have a question for you."

"Um, sure."

"What compelled you to try at rehabbing lowly sinners?"

"Didn't I make it in clear during the interview?" Alastor asked. Charlie felt he was dodging the question, so she decides, begrudgingly, to change the topic.

"So, this fear of dogs of yours…does it have anything to do with your death?" she asked.

Alastor blinked curiously at the change. "Ah, y-yes. It does…Have you found suitable owners for…her?" Alastor's static flared for a second.

"Hm? Oh, you mean Jazz." She pretended that Alastor's eyes didn't flash. "No, not yet. Most of the people I asked wanted to make her their next meal and Angel didn't want such a fate to fall on the puppy."

"Where is the pup?" Alastor asked.

"Vaggie took her out for potty time. Why?"

Alastor rises from his chair. "It's been a while since I've made something for us all. Now, the question is what I should make? I can make Gumbo. There is a recipe I've been wanting to try out. Or maybe etouffee? Perhaps muffuletta. Although, I've always wanted to try shrimp creole. Oh, the many choices!"

"Oooh. I hadn't had Cajun in years! You can count me in."

"Actually, it's Creole, dear."

"Is there a difference?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a difference between Cajun and Creole.


	6. Puppy Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.**

* * *

While Angel did say not to venture too far from the hotel, he didn't say how far is too far. Eh, Vaggie could tell him that Jazz had a place in mind to do her business.

Some whistles came her way from people she had probably slept with. She doesn't recognize most, but hey. Money is money.

She and the two animals where nearly roadkill when a vehicle drove by going 70 mph.

"Watch it, whore!"

"You watch it, hideputa!" Vaggie shouted back, flipping the driver off. Jazz barked at the leaving automobile, much to Vaggie's amusement. "Alright, Cujo. Let's get going so you can do your business."

After a few minutes of walking, Jazz started to check out a tree. Fat Nuggets, still shaken from being nearly ran over, shivered near the moth. Vaggie takes this moment to check her hellphone. She's got a few messages from Cherri, the most recent is of her asking where she is. As she answers the message, an orangy glow garnered her attention. The tree Jazz decided to pee on was caught on fire. A single eye glanced down at the ever-happy Jazz.

"…That explains the fire alarms going off at the hotel…"

"Hey, Vags!" Cherri exclaimed as she jogged to her direction.

"Hey, Cereza." Vaggie and Cherri share a hug. The bomber looks down to see Fat Nuggets.

"And who is this bacon bits?" Cherri wondered as she picked up the swine. The piglet's swirly tail wiggled in delight. The pig could tell that Cherri doesn't seem like a bad person.

"A pig that belongs to Matron Angel," Vaggie said jokingly.

"That's the gay crossdresser, right?" Cherri sees Jazz. "And who's this?"

Vaggue shrugged, but not without a smile. "Oh, some furball I found. Her name's Jazz."

"She reminds me of a dog I used ta had when I was alive," Cherri said, giving the pup a scratch behind her ear. Reflexively, Jazz's hind leg shake.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Hell, yeah. She used to snap at anybody who'd look at me the wrong way."

"Whatever happened to her?"

"Some jackass shot her. I was so pissed, so I knocked his teeth in."

Vaggie whistled. "That fuckin' sucks."

"Yeah. I loved that dog. She was like my best friend." Cherri looks at Vaggie. "Of course, that's before I met you."

Vaggie snorted. "Glad to know I make a good replacement bitch," she said in jest, before laughing. Cherri snickers.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A big, bulldog looking demon saunters over to Vaggie and Cherri. Fat Nuggets snuggled deep in Cherri's chest, scared. "A couple of hot broads. Whatsay you twos and I have a good time. I'll pay ya."

"Eh, not feelin' it," Vaggie shrugged.

"Yeah. I just got back from a fight with Sir Edgelord," Cherri said.

"Really? Oh, you gotta tell me what happened," Vaggie said.

"I thought you might say that," Cherri said. "I was kinda wondering when you were gonna show up."

"I would've, but 'Mother' Angel would be on case if he founds out. It's hard enough to sneak around for LPs, ya know?"

"Isn't that how we met?"

"Hey!" the bulldog barked. "I'm still here!"

Vaggie scoffed. "Obviously. What do ya want?"

Bulldog blinked before growling. "What I want is some bonin'!" Cherri and Vaggie glanced at each other. The bomber was the first to snicker before Vaggie followed. "What's so fuckin' funny?"

"Oh, come on! Don't tell you didn't realize what you just said!" Vaggie laughed. "And I thought the snake dude was a prude." Cherri laughed harder. Bulldog didn't think it was funny.

"Why you stupid, worthless bitches!" He raises a claw to strike Vaggie but, "YOW!"

"Huh?" Vaggie glances to see Jazz biting Bulldog in the leg. The gruff demon tries to get the pup off, but Jazz would always find a new place to bite him. His other leg, his arms, his head, his ass, and even his tongue. The relentless bites made Bulldog runoff, promising to come back and get what he deserved.

Cherri and Vaggie stood there blankly, watching Jazz growl at the offending demon's direction. Seeing the danger gone, the puppy resumes her playful demeanor.

"Holy shit," Cherri finally said. She gives Vaggie's shoulder a light punch. "I like this bitch even more!"

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

The troublesome duo with the animals went on their way back to the hotel. Vaggie sees Husk at the reception/bar counter.

"Where've you been?" the cat demon asked. "Angel's been trying to call you."

"Out on a stroll and my phone died," Vaggie answered. Cherri sniffs the air.

"What's that smell? It's super good." she asked.

"Alastor is makin' something in the kitchen." Husk answered.

"Alastor? The radio host who opened up the hotel?" Cherri asked.

"Heard of him?" Vaggie asked.

"I've listened some of his shows. They were okay for being old-school."

The two head towards the kitchen, peaking their heads around the threshold. There they see Alastor, jacketless with his sleeves rolled up and his hair pulled back, cooking something in a big pot. Jazz music can be heard from nowhere, but where? Is it coming from Alastor? Vaggie had always wondered what kind of power this guy has.

"He ain't half bad to look at," Cherri whispered.

"Too bad for you, Cherri. He's an ace of spades," Vaggie smirked.

"Eh, he's looks a beanpole. Not my type…Holy shit, he has a tail." Cherri whispered, biting back a chortle.

A devious idea came to Vaggie's mind. "Wanna see somethin' funny?"

"Like what?" Vaggie unhooks Jazz's leash and pulls her over.

"Ya see what I see?" she asked the puppy. Jazz's eyes land Alastor. Her panting and wagging tail went more rapid. "Ya wanna say hi to him? Then who am I to deny you of your wishes?"

She lets the hyper puppy go.

* * *

**Please, leave a comment!**


	7. Every Dog Has Their Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.**

* * *

With a wave a hand, a waft of flavors made their way into Alastor's nasal cavities. Now, all it needs to do is simmer for a few hours. Such combinations of smells and jazz music brought back beautiful memories of New Orleans. While Alastor had long since consider Hell a new home, there has always been a touch of homesickness. He'd miss his father's hut and the bayou close by, his old job, the housemaid who'd he come to acquainted with, the jazz filled streets...

It's all in the past now. All of it…

Alastor sighs solemnly.

While the gumbo simmers, what should he do now? Perhaps make dessert? True, Alastor is not a fan of sweets, but the others are, so why not? But what should he bake? He'd like to bake some beignet, but that is typically served before a breakfast meal… bread pudding it is! Angel sure enjoyed the pudding when he first took a bite.

The sound of panting from closer to the ground made Alastor's hair stand on end. He looks down to see Jazz. He gritted his teeth as his smile threatens to dip and his radio noise groans statically. Great. That meant Vaggie has returned and very likely did this to annoy him. He pinches the bridge of his nose, breathing in before letting it out slowly. "I'm in control…I'm in control…" He refuses to bend to this and to the moth's will. Right now, he needs to get a bowl to make the bread pudding. He turns on his heels to get the needed dish in one of the lower cabinets. Jazz scurries over to the designated cabinet and pushes the door open by squeezing her muzzle through.

Alastor stared for a moment before raising a brow and narrowing his eyes suspiciously. He walks over and reach in for a bowl perfect for his baking. His eyes shift to Jazz. She only panted and wagged her tail. Alastor rises back up and places the bowl on the counter. Now, he needs a whisk. A muffled bark made him look down again to see Jazz with the whisk in her mouth. The red stag grimaced a little and his eyes twitched. He carefully takes the whisk and wipes the saliva off the handle. As he did, he looks at Jazz again, wagging her tail. He rolled his eyes before, reluctantly, reaching down to give her a quick scratch behind the ear. "Thank you…" It only lasted a second, but Jazz didn't mind.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Huh…wasn't expecting that," Vaggie said. She clicked her tongue in disappointment and crossed her arms. "There goes the fun."

"What fun?" Angel asked appearing near the girls.

"Oh! H-hey, Angel. Where'dyou come from?" Vaggie asked nervously. Angel's glare didn't let up. "Um…You've heard of Cherri Bomb, right? My girl buddy?"

"'Sup," Cherri greeted.

"Yeah, I've heard. The self-proclaimed spunky powerhouse." Angel made his anger clear. "Were you tryin' to scare Al again?"

"What's got your tampon in a twist?" Cherri asked with a grin.

"Heh, uh, remember that time we faced Sir Pentious after I was AWOL for two weeks about two months back?" Vaggie asked.

"Yeah? Ooooh…Whoops. My bad." Cherri's carefree tone didn't convey her apology.

Angel lets out a frustrated sigh. "Vaggie, where were you?"

"Uh, takin' Jazz out for a walk," Vaggie answered. "You said I could."

"For over an hour?"

"Hey, dogs are finicky about where they need to do their business. It's not my fault that she needed to go some ways away from the hotel. And I didn't get into another turf war this time."

Angel stared at Vaggie for a moment. He sighs again, but softer this time. "As long as you didn't bring trouble to the hotel."

"Pfft. Wouldn't dream of it."

Angel hears nervous oinking coming from Fat Nuggets. The little pig stood on his hind legs, looking like he was trying to tell him something. "What's the matter, Nugs?" The mosaic double doors were kicked off their hinges. "Are you kidding me? We just replaced that!"

Charlie walks into the lobby upon hearing the commotion. "And what's going on here?"

Emerging from the wreck was Bulldog, along with the rest of his goons.

"Oh, mierda," Vaggie cursed. Angel shoots her a glare. "Hey, I wasn't looking for trouble. It found me!"

Vaggie summons her spear, getting into a fighting stance. Cherri joined her, holding her bombs. She was ready to light them when Angel intervened, running in between the advancing forces. "There is no fighting allowed in the hotel!" he declared. Seeing that they have stopped, he lowers his arms. He clears his throat before turning to Bulldog. "Now, what seems to be the problem here?"

"Those two sluts owe me a night!" Bulldog said, pointing at Vaggie and Cherri.

"We don't owe ya jackshit!" Vaggie said.

"And we said no, dumbass!" Cherri said, flipping him off. "Now, piss off or you're gonna get it!"

"Oh, we're gonna get!" Bulldog growled. His boys started to growl too. "And you's gonna give it to us. All four of yas." Angel felt a ping of an anxiety and a tingle in his hands threatened to summon up his guns. Vaggie's spear ready to strike and Cherri lights up a bomb. Charlie stood calmly, assessing the situation.

All the while, Husk is passed out at the reception desk.

Just as tensions were high, little Jazz scampers from the kitchen, yelping and barking at the canine demons. One of Bulldog's boys, a Doberman, realized something.

"Wait, this is the rottweiler you were talking about?" the Doberman asked. He laughs. "Looks more like a teacup!" the other hounds start laughing at Bulldog's expense.

With redden cheeks, he growls and grabs the barking Jazz. "You'll look real nice on the bottom of my foot."

"Hey! You leave her alone!" Cherri shouted, throwing her bomb at Bulldog. It explodes in his face and made him drop Jazz. Cherri leaps in to catch the puppy. Bulldog shakes the soot off and backhands Cherri to the wall.

"Cereza!" Vaggie exclaimed. Charlie has a look of jealously that lasted longer than normal for her, much to her surprise. Jazz whimpered. The bomber gives her a reassuring smile.

"It'll take a lot more than that to make me bite the dust." Jazz growls at Bulldog again and scurries over to him. "Jazz?"

Bulldog smirked. "Whatchyou gonna do, pipsqueak?" Then, something bizarre happens.

Red sparks start to come off Jazz as her glowed red and she started to grow. She grew to the size of a large horse, resembling something of a Great Dane, and her scale spine grew spikes and barbs grew along her tail. Lastly, antlers akin to that of a whitetail buck started to grow from her head.

Husk snorted awake, "Wha?", and was surprised to what he is seeing. Everyone in the room stared at Jazz's new form. Bulldog and his friends have their tails between their legs.

"Um…" was all Bulldog was able to say before Jazz let out a hellish snarl and the canine demons ran off.

The rest remained silent, in shock over what just opened. "Holy shit…" Vaggie muttered.

The demonic Jazz turn to Cherri, still rather intimidating looking. She saunters to the bomber and starts to lick her affectionately. Despite her monstrous appearance, it was still the same happy-go-lucky Jazz.

"Did I mention I like this bitch?" Cherri said, scratching Jazz's chin.

Alastor exits the kitchen, humming and dusting off flour. He stops when he noticed the mess and the befuddled quartet of Charlie, Vaggie, Angel, and Husk.

"Did I miss something? I was enjoying a round of swing when I heard the howl of a hellhound." He notices the damage. The corners of his eyes and smile twitched violently. "…Will someone _please_ tell me what in the Nine Circles happened?!"

* * *

**Please, leave a comment!**


	8. Doggonit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.**

* * *

"A whatity-what-what?" Vaggie asked.

"A conmeditor infernum canis, aka the imitating hellhound," Charlie explained. "It's a rare breed of hellhounds that gains characteristics of the person they imprint themselves on."

"Mmmm, I love it when you talk Latin," Vaggie cooed. Charlie eyes her flirtatiously, happy that she got the moth's attention. A thought occurred to Vaggie. "¡Espera un momento! If that dog got all that from imprinting on Alastor…" She turns to the deer with a curious grin, as did Charlie. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Hmmm," Alastor hummed uncomfortably.

Angel raises a brow intriguingly, curious about it as well. However, he could tell how uncomfortable Alastor looked, so he decides to overlook it. "Ya really wanna keep Jazz?" he asked Cherri.

"Hell yeah," Cherri said, holding Jazz, who returned to her puppy form. "I hadn't had a dog like her in a long time. It'll be cool to have one again."

Angel taps on the dining table nervously. "Um…sooo, you're not planning on making her tomorrow's dinner, right?"

"What? Fuck no."

"Speaking of dinner, it is served," Alastor announced, carrying in a pot of his gumbo and setting it on the dinner table.

"What is this, radio man?" Cherri asked as Jazz leaped to the kitchen floor.

"It's gumbo, sweetheart. A cuisine famous in southern Louisiana," Alastor answered as he starts filling a bowl with gumbo. "A wonderful stew of stock with various meats, roux thickener, and three vegetables: celery, bell peppers, and onions. Back in Louisiana, we've called it the 'Holy Trinity' of vegetables."

"Down here, you should call it the 'Unholy Trinity'," Vaggie said.

"First off, call me 'sweetheart' again and I will pop your cherries _my_ way," Cherri threatened as Alastor placed a bowl in front of her.

The deer paused for a moment. "…Um, a-apologies," he said, a little conflicted.

Cherri takes in the many smells of the stew. "Second, that stuff smells pretty damn good," she said.

"Tastes pretty good too," Angel smiled. He chuckles a little. "Ya don't haveta take my word for it, but Al here makes the best gumbo."

Alastor chuckled as he places a bowl in front of the spider. "Oh, come now. I doubt that I am the only person in this place who could make a pot of gumbo."

"Why would I try anyone else's when I know yours the best?"

"Oh, stop, Angel. You're going to make this old man blush," Alastor said.

Cherri whispers to Vaggie, "Are you sure they ain't dating?"

"Yep. But, I admit. I have my doubts."

Cherri eyes the deer as he tries to quell Angel's compliments. "Find it hard to believe the guy's a virgin. With a bod like that? I'll be surprised if no one tried to jump him yet."

Vaggie shrugs. "Eh."

"Hey, Cherri. Think ya would be interested in becoming a patron here at the Happy Hotel?" Angel asked, taking out a clipboard. "I have an application form that helps us find a way to help quell your vices and things like that."

"Yeah, no."

Alastor puts two bowls of gumbo on the floor for Fat Nuggets and Jazz. He sees Charlie looking at him. "What?"

"You like her now, don't you?"

Alastor turns away from the princess. "Don't be absurd. I am simply rewarding her for getting rid more…vermin."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Thanks for having me over, Vags," Cherri said, standing outside of the damaged entrance with Jazz in her arms. "I might comeback to hang out or some shit. I'll even bring Jazz along."

"That's good. Fat Nuggets is gonna miss her a lot," Vaggie said, thumbing at the piglet in Angel's arms. The swine looked sad. Jazz starts panting and barked twice at the pig. Whatever the dog said, it brightened up Fat Nuggets' spirit. Angel smiled.

"We're all gonna miss ya, Jazz," he said. He glanced at Alastor. "Well, most of us. Have a safe journey home."

"Pfft. Where's the fun in that?" Cherri said before leaving. "Be sure to not double-die on me, Vags."

"Same to you, Chereza."

In some bushes nearby, Bulldog peaked through the leaves. Jazz spots him and starts to growl, her eyes glowing red. Bulldog ducks away.

Husk glances at Alastor. "What was all that about?" he asked. "That imprinting thing."

Alastor gave a flat, "It's nothing." Husk raised a brow in confusion.

* * *

**Please, leave a comment!**


End file.
